Furious General Griff
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10677 |no = 1607 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 136 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 24, 28, 32, 36, 40, 80, 84, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103 |normal_distribute = 17, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 7, 8, 17, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 24, 28, 32, 36, 40, 44, 80, 84, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109 |bb_distribute = 10, 9, 8, 6, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 12 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 24, 28, 32, 36, 40, 44, 48, 52, 80, 84, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112 |sbb_distribute = 8, 7, 6, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 5, 5, 5, 6, 8, 10, 11 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 24, 28, 32, 36, 40, 44, 48, 52, 56, 80, 84, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121 |ubb_distribute = 7, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 5, 6, 7, 7, 11 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Had Griff survived his personal experience with the demon menace and made his way back from Ishgria, he likely would have begun widespread recruitment to reinforce the Summoners' Hall military. Though Griff was known as a brutal instructor even in his military days, his skill as a leader deserves special note. Given that Griff had the ability to train normal people into elite Summoners, he certainly would have made major improvements in the Summoners' Hall military and contributed substantially to its efforts. |summon = Don't worry. So long as you keep trying, I won't give up on your potential! We're both going to get stronger! |fusion = Don't rush to use excuses about talent! Are you listening?! What you need to do now is just keep trying again and again! |evolution = The demon menace is more severe than we imagined. There's only one way to protect Elgaia! We need to build a military stronger than theirs! | hp_base = 6162 |atk_base = 2687 |def_base = 2056 |rec_base = 1921 | hp_lord = 7988 |atk_lord = 3217 |def_lord = 2642 |rec_lord = 2473 | hp_anima = 9105 |rec_anima = 2175 |atk_breaker = 3515 |def_breaker = 2344 |def_guardian = 2940 |rec_guardian = 2324 |def_oracle = 2493 |rec_oracle = 2920 | hp_bonus = 2000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Conqueror Blade |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, enormously boosts BB gauge on critical, hugely boosts damage on critical & boosts Atk on critical for 2 turns |lsnote = 150% Crit, fills 8-10 BC & 80% Atk |bb = Fervent Close |bbdescription = 16 combo Fire attack on all foes, adds Fire, Water elements to attack for 3 turns, boosts critical damage for 3 turns & considerably boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 50% Crit & 300% BB Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Magna Scrape |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable boost to foes' Crit vulnerability for 1 turn, adds Fire, Water elements to attack for 3 turns, boosts critical damage for 3 turns, considerably boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns |sbbnote = 15% chance for 15% vulnerability, 50% Crit, 300% BB Atk & 50% efficacy |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Ultimate Conflagrate |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate and damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 350% Atk, 50% HP to Atk, 60% Crit, 300% Crit damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Skilled Leadership |esitem = |esdescription = Adds enormous boost to critical hit rate for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB, critical damage enormously boosts BB gauge & boosts critical damage |esnote = 60% Crit, fills 8 BC & 50% Crit damage |evofrom = 10676 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Slightly boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 40% boost |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_2_note = +35% boost. 75% boost total |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill5_2_sp = 25 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's critical damage boost effect |omniskill5_2_note = +25% boost. 75% boost total |omniskill5_3_sp = 25 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's huge BB Atk boost effect |omniskill5_3_note = +100% boost. 400% boost total |omniskill5_4_sp = 30 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds hugely boosts Fire, Water elemental damage for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_note = 125% boost |omniskill5_5_sp = 40 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 30% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Expedition |addcatname = Griff4 }}